Triangles
by RazzBurry
Summary: Triangle: A geometric shape made up of three connected points. Ludwig Beilshmidt, Kiku Honda, and Feliciano Vargas were three very different people, living very different lives. But, a random encounter on the island of Curacao will cause their lives to forever become intertwined and entangled. Germany/Italy/Japan. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I really do enjoy writing for GerItaPan too much XD. This is my very ambitious Human AU. I originally didn't plan to actually write this, but it was one of those plot bunnies that was eating me up inside; so, I wrote it. I hope you will enjoy it :) (I have plans for it to be a relatively long story) **

**Pairings: (main) Germany/Italy/Japan, UsUk (UkUs?), (minor) RoChu (and maybe a few others :))**

**Warnings: Polyamorous relationship, triad, threesome, whatever you want to call it. Language. Alcohol. Sexual themes (maybe content?) **

The sun shone brightly above the crowd of people, all searching for some place to escape from the hot, dry air. The worn yellow buildings that composed the small airport stood in stark contrast to the bright blue of the sky. Plastered on the side of one of the buildings was lettering which spelled out the location, Curacao. To the left of the lettering there was a picture of a small sun. Right under that bright logo stood a petit Asian man, a suitcase in hand, and only the slightest look of surprise in his dark brown eyes.

He paused for a moment, his eyes assessing the situation, before he plunged into the crowd towards his destination. "Alfred-San!" He remarked, only raising his voice enough to be heard by the American without quite yelling.

"Hey, Kiku! Over here!" Alfred exclaimed rather loudly as he waved the Japanese man over towards the cab he had only just hailed, "C'mon, I managed to find a cab."

A few moments later and Kiku found himself, and his suitcase, piled into the car with Alfred and their somewhat grumpy cab driver. The young Japanese man held tightly to the suitcase situated in his lap as his dark eyes drifted to look out the window. That was when he noticed a peculiar sight, a group of chickens were milling around the airport and the car rental nearby. He sunk down his seat, wondering if coming to Curacao and leaving the safe confines of his college and hometown was such a good idea after all.

"Cool!" The American, who was seated next to him, exclaimed. He lifted his hand and pointed to yet another herd of wild chickens, "Are those wild chickens? That's so awesome! I wish we had chickens like that in Colorado!"

"Erm, I suppose so," Kiku replied. He tightened his grip on his suitcase, his knuckles whitening.

"Kiku, dude, you okay?" Alfred asked with the tilt of his head, causing his glasses to slightly slip down his nose.

"Oh, yes, Alfred-San," Kiku remarked with a small smile, "I'm fine."

"'Kay, whatever you say," The American remarked as he leaned back against the leather seat.

The next few minutes that followed consisted of Kiku deciding that being spontaneous and going on this trip with his dorm roommate was probably not a good idea and that he should definitely hop on the next plane back to Colorado and not leave again until he had to. But, his frugality kicked in when he realized what a waste of money that would be, and Kiku Honda was not one to waste money. So, by the time the cab had reached their hotel he had begrudgingly decided that he would man up and stay in Curacao for the duration of the trip.

Suddenly, Kiku was pulled out of the cab by his over eager American companion who proceeded to toss a wad of cash at their driver and then pick up his suitcase and rush into the vibrant yellow building, pulling the Japanese man by the arm all the while.

"This place sure is cool!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone seated in the lobby.

"It is, Alfred-San," Kiku agreed in a much more reserved tone. It was then that he noticed a rather burly blond man standing near the check-in counter. The man glanced up from the cellphone he had been occupied with previously. Kiku managed a small nod in his direction, a gesture the tall man returned before going back to look at his phone.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," The young woman working at the counter remarked with a cheery, and Kiku noted, fake smile, "We do indeed have your reservation!" She replied happily, trying not to grimace through her heavy red lipstick.

"Good, that's what I thought," The blonde man remarked with a heavy German accent as he straightened up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Yes, the reservation was under _Awesome_ Beilschmidt," The woman, whose nametag said her name was Ruth, explained, clearly annoyed but trying to sound happy.

The Beilschmidt man grimaced, "Yes, that was probably the case."

"Well, anyway, here's your keycard, and a brochure about all the _fun_ activities available here at the resort," She remarked, trying not to sound too bored as she shoved the papers and the keycard at the German.

The German nodded at Ruth, and then at Kiku, who was still looking at him, before he headed off.

"Hey, there," Alfred peered over the counter, in search of Ruth's nametag," er… _Ruth_. Yeah, Ruth," Alfred remarked, finally looking up from her chest to her eyes, "We have a reservation for, um… Kiku, what was the reservation under again?"

"Jones," Kiku replied with a slight smile, which only caused Ruth to roll her eyes and type said name into her computer.

"Okay, a two bed suite, right?" She remarked, without waiting for an answer, she pushed a keycard and a brochure towards Kiku, "Okay! Fun activities here at the resort are fun, so yes, please have a great great time."

"Okay! Thanks for-" Alfred started to say.

"OKAY!" Ruth exclaimed, "Next person!"

Alfred's somewhat stunned expression quickly faded as he brushed it off and headed out of the brightly lit lobby. Kiku trailed along behind him, struggling to keep up with the blond's long strides. They headed down what appeared to be a circular corridor as they peered at the tiny numbers carved into the doors.

"Okay, that one's 102…" Alfred mumbled, "Kiku, what room number were we again?"

"105," Kiku replied as he stopped in front of the door placed on the left side of the hallway. He set his bag down on the floor as he wrestled with the clump of brochures in search of the room key. Upon finding it he slid it into the black electronic box. Only to see a bright red light flash. He tried swiping it again. Same red flash.

"Here, let the hero handle it!" Alfred teased as he took the keycard and swiped it. Another red light. Alfred grimaced and tried swiping it again. He let out a laugh as it flashed green, "See? I handled it… sort of." he muttered as he scratched his head.

Kiku pushed the door open and hauled his suitcase inside, Alfred following his lead. Their room consisted of two beds and a very small kitchenette, with all the furniture some sort of fake looking bamboo or a strange not-quite-blue-but-not-really-green color.

"This is so cool!" Alfred exclaimed as he jumped down onto the bed closest to the large window. He simply laid there for a few seconds, sprawled out on his stomach.

Kiku neatly set his suitcase on his bed, unzipped it, and began unpacking.

Alfred rolled over onto his back, still sprawled as he laughed, "I'm so excited!" Kiku was not sure if he felt the same way. At all. "God! You know what we should do tonight?! We should go DRINKING! It's legal here!" Alfred exclaimed loudly as he jerked upright to a sitting position. Even watching him was enough to make Kiku feel like his brain was going to hemorrhage.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Alfred-san," Kiku remarked with a tight smile; thinking that, maybe, if he was lucky he wouldn't be forced to leave this room at all.

"Why not?" Alfred sighed dramatically as he flopped back down onto his back. "C'mon, Kiku, we're 19! We've got another two years before we can legally drink in the good ol'USA, you really going to pass this opportunity up?"

Yes. Yes that is exactly what I'm going to do. But that was only what the Japanese man thought, the words that he said were quite different, "Fine. But we're only going to the bar at the hotel. And only for a few minutes."

By the time Kiku was done unpacking, for both Alfred and himself, the sun was starting to set. The American, who hadn't moved from his bed yet, had clicked on the small TV and had been watching the ending of some superhero movie. Kiku recognized the overly patriotic costume and pinpointed that Alfred was watching Captain America.

"I mean, look at the guy, Captain America is such a total badass," Alfred remarked as the ending credits started to roll. Kiku looked up from the final shirt he was re-folding.

"I agree, Alfred-San," Kiku replied with a small smile before going to place the shirt in one of the two bureaus.

"And he's with a Brit," The American remarked, "I mean, British accents are pretty damn hot, right? I think so. Do you think any Brit's stay in Curacao?"

"I don't know," The Japanese man replied as he gently closed the drawer and turned to the blond, "I'm finished now, do you want to head over to the bar? I believe they have one outside."

"Hells yeah!" Alfred exclaimed as he hopped up from the bed. Since they were on the first floor they only had to open their door to walk onto a small patio that connected to the much larger paved area, which included a swimming pool and, much to Alfred's joy, a bar.

Within a second of going outside, Kiku felt a tug on his arm as Alfred pulled him over to the rather cheap looking tiki styled hut. The bar was filled with a large degree of half-naked mid aged men and woman, who were much too old and large to be wearing what they were wearing; however, Kiku noticed two very distinct people that broke this trend. The first was the German he had seen earlier, who sat quietly at a table by himself, still on his phone. The second was a stunningly gorgeous young Italian, who was leaning against the bar counter, dressed only in swim trunks, with an exotic looking drink in hand.

Before long Kiki had been pulled directly in front of the counter, he was now face to face with a grumpy looking man who was expecting him to name off some sort of alcoholic beverage. Kiku's blank expression made it painfully clear that he had no idea what to order. Either did Alfred, it would seem, as he scratched his head and stuttered, "Sooo… Um, I'll have a… a… bourbon, yeah, that's American, right?"

The bartender grumbled out some inaudible response. Alfred shot a panicked look at Kiku, who only shrugged in response. Then the bartender's beady eyes focused on Kiku.

"I'll-I'll have a, uh, whatever that German over there is drinking," The words stumbled out of Kiku's mouth before he could stop them. Within a second he and Alfred received their drinks, both of them stuttered a thanks, and awkwardly walked away. They took a seat at a small table, the beady-eyed man watching them.

Alfred took a sip of his bourbon, only to spit it back out, "Shit!" He exclaimed, "It tastes like tar!" He grunted through gritted teeth.

Kiku looked at the bottle he held in his hand, he didn't know exactly what it was. His dark eyes flickered back to Alfred, who was still gagging, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just peachy. Hey, I think I'm going to go for a swim, you wanna join?" Alfred asked, the novelty of the bar quickly wearing off.

"No, thank you," Kiku remarked.

"Okay, suit yourself, I'll see you later, 'kay? Drink safely, kiddo," Alfred laughed as he discreetly poured the remainder of his drink into a bush and headed off. At that point, Kiku was all alone at the table. Not that he much minded. Kiku watched a tiny bead of 'sweat' drip along the brown bottle he had set on the table. When he felt someone's eyes on him, he looked up to see the German staring at him. Not in a creepy way like one might expect, but in an innocent, curious way.

Kiku managed a nod, one the German returned before he looked back to his phone. Kiku turned his attention back to the bottle, noticing that more tiny beads of condensation had gathered on it.

"You have a good taste in beer," Kiku heard a man's voice remark with a very heavy German accent.

"Hm?" Kiku murmured as he glanced up from the bottle.

"It's German," The German man clarified.

"Oh, um, yes," Kiku replied, glancing done quickly to look at the label only to look back up at the German. Kiku stood up and walked over to the German's table, he extended his hand, "Kiku Honda."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," The man remarked as he shook the Japanese man's hand.

"I like introductions," A light, airy voice chirped. The both turned to see a young Italian pulling a chair over, "I'm Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Feli." Kiku hesitantly sat down in the other chair present at the table.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kiku said slowly with the slight bow of his head. For a few moments the three men sat in silence. Kiku gingerly sat his untouched drink on the table.

"So, what brings you to Curacao? I haven't noticed you two up until now," Feli remarked, his orangey brown colored eyes closing as he grinned.

"Oh, I'm traveling with my roommate, Alfred. It's our spring break," Kiku explained.

"Cool," Feli murmured, "What's college like?"

"It's, uh, academic," Kiku replied awkwardly with a tight smile.

"How old are you?" Ludwig blurted out, his eyes locking on Feli.

"Don't worry, Mr. German! I'm drinking legally, I'm almost 19, I just took a year off before going to college is all," Feli said with another grin before he leaned back, laughing.

"So, you're 18 then," Ludwig clarified.

"Yup," Feli replied with a smile, "Since I said my age you should tell me yours!"

"I don't see why that would at all be relevant," Ludwig remarked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"I'm 19," Kiku replied with a smile towards Feli, humoring the youth.

"Fine. 24," Ludwig sighed irritably.

"Mr. German, you never answered my question about what brought you to Curacao," Feli pointed out with another good natured smile.

Ludwig sighed again, rubbing his temples, "I decided to travel here. That's it."

"Don't be so boring," Feli muttered, pushing out his lower lip in a pout. Ludwig only shrugged in response. "Fine then," Feli exclaimed as he turned towards Kiku, "Let's make up a story for him!"

"Uh, okay," The Japanese man remarked, his eyes flickering over to Ludwig before they focused on Feli.

"So, he's a German traveling to…" Feli drawled out, he tugged on Kiku's sleeve, "finish the thought."

"To… reconcile with his lost lover," Kiku replied.

"Perfect!" Feli exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "He originally lost touch with his lover because his job took up all of his time! And no one wants a lover who's serious all the time!"

"He works for a… a beer company," The other man remarked with a slight smile as Feli burst out into laughter.

"I see that!" Feli managed to say through fits of giggles.

"You make me sound as though I'm old and washed-up," Ludwig remarked with a frown.

"Prove that you're not! Tell us something interesting," Feli remarked with a shine in his wide eyes, Kiku nodding along in agreement.

"My brother believes that he's from Prussia, is that good enough?" Ludwig sighed.

"Definitely," Feli laughed as he leaned over towards Kiku, "You haven't touched your drink yet, you know that?" Kiku nodded slightly, a flush coloring his cheeks. "Mind if I have a sip of it?" Kiku shook his head and the Italian reached over and took a sip from the beer. "Gah," He muttered, "I've never much liked beer."

"You're 18, Feliciano-san," Kiku replied, "how much experience could you really have?" he asked gently.

Feli grinned, "More than I should!"

It was at this moment when Ludwig's phone buzzed. He looked down to see a text that clearly told him to call his 'awesome' brother ASAP. He sighed again as he picked his phone up and stood, "It was nice meeting you both. Have a nice night."

"Goodbye," Kiku remarked softly.

"Bye-bye," Feli laughed with a very pathetic looking salute.

Ludwig walked away and stood by the door to the lobby as he clicked on his contacts and pulled up his brother's name, who he aptly called.

"Hey there, West," The voice on the other end spoke loudly and Ludwig cringed at his brother's nickname for him.

"You could have told me that you made my reservation here under 'Awesome' Beilschmidt," Ludwig remarked rather bluntly.

"It was pretty awesome, right?" Gilbert Beilschmidt let out a laugh as he continued, "How is your trip so far? You any less high-strung?"

"Hardly," Ludwig replied.

"C'mon, don't you have an interesting stories to tell your dear older brother?" Gilbert asked with another annoying laugh.

"Other than two kids deciding to sit down next to me at a bar? No. I don't," Ludwig said, somewhat irritably.

"Like little kids or like college kids?" Gilbert asked.

"College kids; both American, one was ethnically Japanese and the other was Italian," Ludwig remarked, hoping that if he humored his brother that would mean fewer annoying calls in the foreseeable future. But he doubted that was likely.

"Were they cute?"

"They were both boys."

"Yeah, were they cute?"

"Sure, I guess you could say that," Ludwig replied awkwardly.

"Look at you, already picking people up! See? I knew this vacation would do you some good! You're way too young to be so invested in your stuffy job," Gilbert laughed.

"And you're way too old not to be invested in yours," Ludwig retorted.

"Aw, fine, be that way," Gilbert grumbled, only to brighten back up, "You know what! You should show me a picture of them."

"Why?" Ludwig sighed as he raised his hand and rubbed his temple.

"Because I'm interested."

"I don't know why. Plus, how do you expect me to have a picture? I just met them for Christ's sake."

"Facebook."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

There was silence as Ludwig weighed the option of throwing his phone into the ocean, it was nearby after all. He realized that there was no point harming his phone, his brother on the other hand? Well, that was a different story. "Gilbert. I'm not going to stalk them."

"It's not stalking if it's over the internet, West."

"Yes it is. And quit calling me that."

"Can I at least know their names?"

"Fine. Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas. Have fun googling them," Ludwig snapped as he hung up the phone, cutting off his brother's loud laugh. He still couldn't believe that he had let his brother force him to go onto this trip. Contrary to popular belief, Ludwig Beilschmidt did not think this was going to do him any good. At all.

**Yeah, that was Chapter 1. My writing skills are a little rusty ^^; but there you have it. I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC, I had to tweak their personalities a little to make them seem more human. **

**Writing a Human AU with a triad is going to be hard. e_e But! I have big plans for this little story so please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas about things that should happen with the plot? Goodness, please share :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I updated. :) This has taken me forever to write, and although I intended for this chapter to be longer (even though it's already super long now) I figured I may as well post it as is.**

It was almost noon on the small island of Curacao. On the coast the tiny, weathered Dolphin resort stood as a pinnacle of activity and vibrancy; yet, in the very same resort, room 105 was still cloaked in the dark, heavy silence of sleep.

The first thing Kiku Honda noticed as he opened his eyes was the sliver of light falling into the room. His eyes followed the light, which formed a small line across the floor, to the section where the curtains were slightly parted. He sat up and looked over to the digital clock that sat to his right. The bright, red numbers showed that it was 11:13 am. The petit Asian stretched before he stepped out of bed; wincing slightly when his bare feet touched the cool ground.

"Alfred-San," he murmured softly as he padded over to the other American's bed.

"Hmm?" Alfred mumbled in his sleep, starting to stir.

"I forgot to set an alarm last night, you have to wake up now if you want to make it in time for the snorkeling trip," Kiku whispered, just loud enough to draw Alfred's attention, but not loud enough to disturb the serene atmosphere.

"'kay, I'm up," Alfred remarked as he sat up, his blond hair sticking up out of place.

Kiku headed to the bathroom, he turned on the shower. The Asian yawned as he pulled off his clothing and stepped into the shower. The warm water splashing against his face was enough to remove drowsiness's hold over him. Kiku tried to focus on task after task, from commanding himself to shampoo his hair, to remembering the soap. He could feel his thoughts wanting to drift towards his encounter with the other two men last night; but, upon that detection, he nipped the thought in the bud before it could fester, and completely dominate all of his thoughts.

When he was done with his shower he grabbed a pair of his swim trunks, which were just a simple white- Kiku did not want to draw any unnecessary attention, after all. When he was dressed, he exited the bathroom and saw Alfred, who was dressed in an outrageous pair of swim trunks emblazed with the American flag, looking at him with a wide grin.

"You ready to go?" Alfred asked, moving so that he was already at the door, holding it open.

Kiku, who was quite used to his antics, simply smiled, nodded, and said: "Yes, Alfred-san."

The duo quickly set out on the short, five minute walk to the waterfront. Upon arriving at a dock- that looked just as aged as the rest of the resort- Kiku saw a medium sized boat. That resembled a pirate ship.

"Uh, Alfred-San," He murmured softly, "is that our boat?"

"Yup," Alfred remarked, flashing his signature grin, "Looks pretty cool, right?" Kiku couldn't bring himself to point out how tacky it looked. Not that that was really a negative. Kiku had a secret affection for the quirkiest of things. And this boat definitely qualified.

"Yes, Alfred-san," The Asian replied with a slight smile. Although they had only been there for a few minutes, other people had quickly gathered around them. That was when he saw a very familiar figure. Kiku didn't know when exactly he had shown up, but once he noticed the German he was unable to tear his eyes from him. While he was busy looking at the German the crowd started moving forward, causing Alfred to drag him along as everyone boarded the boat.

Kiku found an isolated seat, away from the other people, other than Alfred, of course. It was then that they saw their 'Captain'.

"I'm Captain Kirkland," The loud voice remarked; he was an attractive man in his early twenties with blond hair, green eyes, abnormally large eyebrows, and a heavy English accent. The most surprising thing about his attire was the red pirate hat he wore on his head.

Before the Englishman could say anymore a young Italian ran onto the boat; "Ve~ sorry I'm late!" He remarked with a wide grin.

"Take a seat," Captain Kirkland barked, his eyebrows furrowing with irritation. Feli nodded as he plopped down in the nearest seat. Kiku's eyes locked with the Italian's; who, upon this exchange, waved.

Captain Kirkland continued on with his speech, "You all are here because you signed up with the Dolphin resort. This, as I'm sure you already know, is the Curacao's Pirate Cove Adventure Snorkeling trip. Or, the Curacao's Pirate CAST," Kirkland continued with slight irritation, "We're going out to two different locations, which you already know about since you read about them in the guide. Bloody hell, you know what? I'll tell you something you don't know: when I blow this whistle, get your arse back in the boat or you'll be left behind." At that comment the neck man held up the tiny whistle he wore around his neck. "If you can't swim, or can't swim well, wear a life preserver. Good luck. Try not to drown." And then Captain Kirkland had walked to the front of them boat, leaving a lot of confused passengers and equally stunned crewmembers.

Kiku glanced worriedly over at Alfred. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's at least good at driving the boat," Alfred remarked with a slightly lopsided grin.

"I certainly hope he's not actually driving," Kiku muttered, "I think I smelt alcohol on his breath."

Ten minutes into the drive to the first location and Kiku had quit fearing for his life. This was mostly due to Captain Kirkland not actually being the one driving.

When Kiku quit fearing for his safety, his eyes scanned the boat and he realized how nice looking it was. Benches lined the sides of the boat, and although Kiku was seated far away from both Feli and Ludwig, who were equally far apart, he couldn't seem to draw his gaze away from them.

"Yo, Kiku," The Japanese man's attention was drawn by the pair of fingers snapping in his face, he turned to look at Alfred, "You okay? You seem kind out of it."

"Oh, yes," The young man replied to the inquiry, "Quite fine."

"'kay, whatever you say," Alfred remarked, his blue eyes drifting to where Captain Kirkland sat at the front of the boat, "What do ya think about that Kirkland guy?" Although it seemed like Alfred was trying to whisper it still came out in the same boisterous tone.

"I'm glad he's not driving," Kiku muttered.

"Oi, I can hear you from here," Captain Kirkland snapped as he turned to look at the two Americans.

"Oh, Sorry," Kiku quickly apologized.

"Don't be," Kirkland remarked, with a slight smirk, as he turned back around, "Just don't be surprised when you get left out at sea."

Kiku exchanged a panicked glance with Alfred, who promptly replied with, "Don't worry, I'll go try talking to him. I bet he's nothing more than a grumpy old man," Alfred joked, an ever present smile on his face, as he stood up and walked over to the Captain.

Kiku was going to correct Alfred and politely tell his friend that Mr. Kirkland didn't seem all that older than them, but Alfred- who actually seemed eager to go to talk to the captain- had already left. Leaving Kiku sitting all alone. A feeling that gnawed away at him and made him feel like a tiny island surrounded by nothing but the deep, blue sea. He was pulled out of his isolation when he felt someone's warm hip pressing against his. Kiku let out a panicked squeak as he jerked to the side. He was greeted with a pair of large, seemingly innocent, brown eyes.

"Hi," The Italian remarked with a wave and an energetic smile, "You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

"Oh, um, no, it's, um, okay," Kiku stammered out. He moved slightly to create some distance between them.

"Okay! Good, that's what I was hoping," Feli exclaimed cheerily with a wide grin, "You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw you and Mr. German here."

"Oh, yes, I was too," Kiku remarked stiffly, trying pathetically to display an air of comfort and ease. In reality he still felt as though the Italian was invading far too much of his space.

"Yeah, I wanted to go talk to you both, but I picked you first because you seemed more approachable," Feli explained, "And he's always on his phone."

Kiku glanced over to see the German was indeed on his phone, whatever he was doing was a mystery to the young man. Upon feeling someone's eyes on him, Ludwig glanced up to be greeted by not one, but two pairs of youthful eyes staring intently at him. The German looked slightly perplexed as he hastily ended his call and stood up.

"Hi, Mr. German!" Feli exclaimed as he eagerly waved Ludwig over.

"This is quite the coincidence," Ludwig remarked. He reflected on how odd it was that he had run into both young men again and so soon after there last encounter.

"That's what I thought!" Feli exclaimed cheerily, "Maybe it's fate!"

"Regarding what, exactly?" Kiku asked awkwardly.

"I dunno," Feli laughed as he leaned back in his seat, "But that's part of the adventure, right? Figuring out why the three of us have yet again been drawn together," This comment caused Ludwig's eyebrows to furrow.

"You're strange," The German replied bluntly.

"Would you like to sit with us, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked politely with a slight smile.

The German glanced around- as though searching for another option- before awkwardly taking a seat next to Kiku. He cleared his throat before trying to start a conversation, "I didn't picture either of you as being snorkelers."

"Oh, I'm not," Kiku hastily explained, "I'm only here because Alfred-San, the person I'm traveling with," The Japanese man gestured to where the other American was gesturing melodramatically and talking loudly with Captain Kirkland, "Went snorkeling once in Florida. He said it was fun so I decided to go with him on this trip."

"Oh, interesting," Feli remarked, "Speaking of the handsome Alfred, what is the relationship between the two of you?" The Italian man leaned over slightly, looking at Kiku right in the eye.

The German coughed awkwardly. Kiku's face flushed, "O-oh, what do you mean?"

Feli shrugged, "I was just wondering if he was your sweetheart or something."

"Kiku, don't answer that, and Feliciano, what the hell is your-" Ludwig started to scold Feli only to have the Italian brush it off with an innocent smile and a shrug.

"Why? You were wondering it to," Feli remarked with wide eyes and an even brighter grin.

"Schiβe! Was zum Teufel?" Ludwig spat angrily, his light blue eyes flashing with rage.

"Alfred-san and I, we aren't anything. Just roommates," Kiku hastily explained, his cheeks still flushed pink.

"Okay, whatever you say," Feli said with a light, airy laugh. He seemed completely immune to the tense atmosphere.

The next few moments left the trio in silence- well, silent other than Feli's soft humming. Ludwig glanced over towards the two men that sat to his right. He noticed Kiku's stiff, uncomfortable posture and Feli's relaxed stance. He was left with wondering why he had even sat with them to begin with, and why he still couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Okay! Get your arses up," All three young men were pulled out of their thoughts by the loud voice as the boat came to a stop, "First stop!" Captain Kirkland hollered.

Ludwig was the first of them to stand up as he walked over to the seat he had previously occupied. In the middle of the deck there was a large, bright orange tub filled with various sizes of flippers, next to it sat a similarly sized tub, only it was blue, and filled with snorkels. Ludwig had no interest in the 'free snorkeling gear', he was smart enough to have brought his own. So, while the German unpacked his snorkel and fins, Feli and Kiku walked towards the giant tubs.

"Sir," Kiku remarked, slightly raising his hand, "Is this sanitary?"

"Sure," Captain Kirkland replied bluntly. Upon seeing Kiku's surprised expression, he clarified, "They were disinfected. If it bothers you that much you should have brought your own. And, hurry up. You're backing up the line."

Kiku grabbed a pair of flippers and snorkel as he stumbled out of line. He noticed the German, who had a pair of sleek, black flippers and an impressive looking snorkel. "I commend you on having brought your own," Kiku remarked with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Ludwig replied. Of course, he didn't allude to the fact that they only reason he had new, shiny equipment was because he was too big of a germaphobe to use something someone else had used. Regardless of disinfectant.

Kiku let out a startled squeal when someone wrapped their arms around his waist. "Boo!" Feli giggled as he blew in Kiku's ear, only to quickly let the other man go.

Ludwig felt his face heat up even just watching the exchange; this of course caused him to hastily look away and mutter, "Schiβe."

"I'm so excited!" Feli exclaimed happily; unlike Japan who was slightly perturbed at the prospect of having to use a snorkel someone else had used, Feli wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Okay!" Captain Kirkland shouted; Kiku looked around for Alfred, it seemed like everyone had already gotten their snorkels, yet, he was still unable to find the other American. "First use common sense when you leave the ship; also, make sure to be on board when we leave otherwise you'll be left behind" a mischievous glint appeared in the captains eye as he continued, "You can exit off the ladder either on the front of the boat or on the back. Or, if you're feeling particularly adventurous, jump off the side. Whichever suits you."

"Let's jump off the side!" Feli exclaimed as he grabbed Ludwig's hand and Kiku's wrist. Although the Italian would have been able to drag Kiku, he wouldn't been able to drag Ludwig so he was pleasantly surprised when the two other men allowed themselves to be pulled over to the side of the boat.

"Uh, Please release me," Kiku stammered, letting out a sigh of relief when his wrist was released.

"Okay, on the count of three we'll all jump in!" Feli exclaimed.

"Wait, should we put our flippers on before or after we're in the water?" Kiku asked.

"Before, I believe," Ludwig remarked.

"Okay, we'll put on our flippers then on the count of three we'll jump in together!" Feli clarified enthusiastically.

Kiku considered himself to be a man capable of pose and finesse, but trying to put on flippers turned out to be a different challenge entirely. He managed to get the one on his right foot easily enough, but trying to get it on his left foot led to him bouncing around on one foot, trying not to fall over. Right when he was about to give up and just throw himself into the ocean in embarrassment, he felt a strong hand on his elbow, keeping him steady. He let out a startled squeak as his eyes met Ludwig's. With the balancing issue resolved he quickly slid on his second flipper, causing Ludwig to remove his hand from the smaller male's arm. Kiku smiled slightly and Ludwig nodded in return.

Feli let out a frustrated huff, he was sitting on the deck of the boat, trying to force a flipper onto his foot. "Here, I'll help," Kiku offered, although he had to sort of waddle over in the flippers, he kneeled down in front of the Italian. Kiku loosened Feli's flippers and in no time they were securely on the Italian-American's feet.

Kiku looked over to see Ludwig in his flippers, seemingly not having had any difficultly. Kiku stood up slowly, managing to keep his balance. Ludwig leaned over and pulled Feli up to his feet, something that the Italian greatly appreciated.

"Okay! Now that that's done with!" Feli laughed good-naturedly as he waddled and stumbled over to the edge of the boat, "Let's jump, Okay?"

"Okay, make sure not to lose your snorkel when you jump," Ludwig remarked as he followed Feli over to the edge, Kiku following.

"Okay, whatever you say," Feli laughed with a grin, he put his snorkel in his mouth, and his goggles over his eyes. "One… Two…" Feli leaned over slightly, "Three!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Kiku and Ludwig's arms as he jumped off the boat, both of them jumping with him.

Kiku felt a rush of cold as the water enveloped him. He swam up to the surface and coughed out the salt water that his snorkel had taken in. He shook his head and glanced around.

"Shot," Feli muttered, "I lost my snorkel."

"Mein Gott," The German grumbled before he dived down into the deep, blue ocean.

"Ludwig?" Feli muttered, splashing slightly at the water. Within moments Ludwig had surfaced, he handed Feli the snorkel he had retrieved. The younger man let out an excited squeal as he threw himself at Ludwig and tightly wrapped his arms around the German.

"Let go!" Ludwig exclaimed, his face flushed red as he managed to pry Feli off.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Feli gushed happily, he was grinning ear to ear.

Kiku gingerly placed his head under the water, he saw plenty of large, colorful fish; yet, the serene scene was interrupted by his goggles fogging up. He lifted his face out of the water and frowned as he gingerly removed the snorkel from his mouth.

"My goggles are fogging up," The petit man murmured softly.

Feli held out his hand, "Here, I know how to fix it." Upon Kiku's hesitation, Feli removed his own goggles, "Here, I'll show you," he slightly spat into his goggles and allowed in a small amount of saltwater, "I heard somewhere once that you have to spit in them."

"No," Ludwig remarked sharply.

"Hm?" Kiku muttered with a frown.

"Feliciano," Ludwig continued, "Not only does that sound completely-"

"Is the big, tough German scared of a little spit?" Feli teased as he put back on his goggles.

"No," Ludwig replied bluntly.

"Prove it," Feli challenged.

"No," Ludwig snapped.

"Fine," Feli sighed before turning to Kiku, holding out his hand, "Here, hand me your goggles."

"No. Kiku, you don't have to do it," Ludwig remarked as his eyes narrowed.

"Um," Kiku stammered as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Come on, Mr. German just doesn't like germs," Feli laughed with a smile.

Kiku stared at Ludwig, who just shrugged, so Kiku passed his goggles over to Feli. "Look, Kiku trusts me," Feli exclaimed happily with a smile towards Ludwig.

Ludwig simply sighed, the irritated looking fading. Feli handed Kiku back his pair of goggles. "Let's just snorkel in silence," Ludwig grumbled as he sawm slightly away from the other two.

"Why?" Feli asked as he swam next to Ludwig, "are you scared that I'm going to spit in your goggles?"

Ludwig frowned, "No, quit being such a child."

Feli playfully splashed him, an action which earned him a glare from a very unimpressed German. Kiku shrugged as he put his snorkel in his mouth and dipped his head back down under the water. He spotted a particularly bright colored fish. The Asian's eyes followed as the creature darted quickly away. He considered trying to swim after it, but before he could a hand tugged on his ankle. The Asian surfaced as he glanced over to see Feli.

Feli pulled his snorkel out of his mouth, "I think there's school of fish over by Ludwig!" Before Kiku could even respond Feli had grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they swam over to where Ludwig was. Feli slipped his fingers in between Kiku's, a gesture which made the Japanese man's heart beat a little faster.

Kiku watched the tiny, silver fish dart by, directly below them. It was then that he saw Ludwig dive down, his action parting the school of fish. Kiku couldn't help but be transfixed by the older man's powerfully built body. Kiku held his breath and gently freed his hand from Feli's as he dove down after him. The fish swam all around him in bright flashes of color. Kiku's eyes locked with Ludwig's and although either of them couldn't smile they both nodded. Kiku surfaced soon after, with a salty taste in his mouth confirming that he'd ended up swallowing saltwater; however, he was still glad that he braved the depths to get a better look at the fish. It was then that the trio heard a loud, piercing whistle. Signaling them that their time in this part of the ocean was done.

**And that's chapter 2. Sorry for the super bad google translate German ^^; I don't intend to use it unless it's Ludwig saying various profanities. (Because, really, you're going to cuss in your native language) If you enjoyed it, even just a little bit, please review. I'll be honest, I (like most authors) write quicker and better when I know that people are interested.**

_*Schiβe – Shit _**(that's the only German I know)**

_*Was zum Teufel- What the hell_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter; I want to update this story at least every two weeks, but, unfortunately, my allergies were acting up so that really pushed my schedule back. :( I can't guarantee when I'll update next; I want to do it within the next week, but no promises. ;)**

The next part of the voyage went by quickly as the peculiar pirate ship headed to the second, and final, snorkeling destination. Feli had taken a seat directly between Kiku and Ludwig, managing to sit uncomfortably close to both of them. The young Italian babbled on about different things, and although both Ludwig and Kiku would have been hard pressed to admit it, his talking was strangely pleasant.

Kiku stared down at his hands, which were clasped together on his lap. He glanced back up to the Italian upon feeling a gentle nudge against his side. "You okay?" Feli asked.

"Oh, yes, I was just…" Kiku's voice drifted, "I don't know," he admitted softly with a small laugh.

"I get lost in my thoughts sometimes too," Feli replied with a grin, swinging his legs back and forth in a sort of dreamy, lazy way.

"Hm," Ludwig grunted in recognition, his eyes on his phone. Gilbert had texted him twice.

Gilbert: Hey, West! How's it going? Having fun yet?

Gilbert: C'mon, answer my message! I know that there's no one more awesome than me there!

Ludwig grimaced, he had agreed to go to Curacao to appease his brother and to stop the incessant pestering; yet, Gil was still the same over-protective, if not insanely overbearing, brother that he had been before the younger Beilschmidt had left for this trip. If anything, Gil had gotten worse. Ludwig's phone buzzed again.

Gilbert: Oh, I looked up the two kids you mentioned. They're both really hot. Have you seen them again? You should fuck one, or both ;), of them. It'd be good for you.

Ludwig's eyebrow twitched as his grimace grew. Leave it to his brother to turn whatever he was starting to have with Feli and Kiku into something crass and vulgar.

"Who's texting you?" Feli asked as he leaned over Ludwig.

"N-No one!" Ludwig snapped, shoving his phone back into the bag that rested by his feet. Feli exchanged a stunned look with Kiku. It was awkwardly silent before the German coughed slightly and murmured: "Just my brother."

"The Prussian?" Kiku remarked with a tiny smile.

Ludwig managed a slight smile and short, dry laugh, "Yeah, that's the one. His name's Gilbert. He's actually the one who made me come on this trip."

"I have a brother too," Feli remarked, "Lovino, he's just two years older than me. I wanted him to come here with me, actually, but he was helping my Grandpa in the restaurant so he couldn't." Kiku stared back at his hands. Of course with the mention of brothers he thought of Yao. That's when Feli looked towards him, "You have any siblings?"

"No," Kiku replied, only to shake his head, "well, half-siblings. It's a long story really. My sister Mei, my brothers Xiang and Yong Soo and… Yao." Kiku didn't elaborate more than that. Talking about his half-siblings, especially Yao, was always difficult.

"That's cool," Feli remarked, "I wish I had more siblings," he added wistfully.

"I don't," Ludwig muttered, his eyes flickering to his bag where his phone had been haphazardly stored.

"Oi, second stop," Captain Kirkland called out. Kiku looked to where he was standing and saw Alfred nearby. The American noticed Kiku and walked over to where he was sitting, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Look at you, Kiku," Alfred teased, "being social! I'm impressed." Kiku's face flushed.

"Hi! I'm Feli, this is Ludwig," Feli exclaimed gesturing to himself then to the German that sat to his right. "And you must be Alfred!"

"Hey," Alfred remarked, his grin somehow widening.

"Alfred-San," Kiku muttered, turning his face to hide his blush.

"C'mon! Let's go to the water!" Feli exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet, one of his hands grabbed Ludwig's arm, the other caught Kiku's. He pulled the other two men up.

Alfred laughed, "Guess I'll see ya later then."

"Why?" Kiku asked with the tilt of his head, "you aren't coming?"

Alfred slightly turned away and rubbed the back of his neck, "Nah, I was just going to spend some time up here and keep talking to Captain Kirkland. He seems pretty alone, ya know?"

"Yes, I understand," Kiku remarked with a small smile.

"Glad to see you made some friends already," Alfred laughed. He started to walk back towards where Captain Kirkland was sulking; he looked over his shoulder and called, "I'll talk to you guys later, 'kay? See ya!"

The trio collected their snorkeling gear and headed to the ladder that led to the water. "Okay, since putting our gear on last time didn't go so well, I think we should try putting it on in the water!" Feli exclaimed.

Kiku looked at Ludwig, who only shrugged as Feli went down the ladder. Kiku was next, then Ludwig, each had their flippers in hand. In a few moments, they were all in the ocean. "Feli-san, are you sure this will make it any easier?" Kiku asked as he attempted to get a flipper on his foot without his head tipping so far that water got into his snorkel.

"Nope," Feli remarked as he too struggled to get on his flippers.

The pair looked over to see Ludwig staring at them, he clearly had on both his flippers. "Ludwig-San, how did you get on your flippers?" Kiku asked.

The German shrugged, "I just put them on."

"Yes, but _how,_" Kiku remarked, "I have to tread water and try to put them on at the same time and it just doesn't really seem possible…"

"I can touch the bottom, so I really don't have that problem," Ludwig remarked, trying not to smile at the two shorter men's struggle.

"Okay," Feli suddenly exclaimed, he swam over to Ludwig, "Hold me and I can get on my flippers!"

"W-What?!" Ludwig stammered.

"Just hold me," Feli laughed with a smile. The German blinked and stared only to carefully set his hands on Feli's waist as the Italian slipped on his flippers. "Thanks!"

Kiku stared of the two of them shyly, only for Ludwig to ask, "Do you need help too?"

"O-oh, no," Kiku laughed slightly, "I'm fine." He turned his attention back to trying to get his flipper on, he almost managed to get one on, but he almost flipped backwards into the water. He felt a firm grip on his arm, which was enough to help him. Kiku glanced up and Ludwig simply nodded. The Japanese man blushed, this was now the second time Ludwig had had to help him in the course of one snorkeling trip.

Kiku placed his head under the water. He saw plenty of colorful fish darting about. These fish were a lot smaller than the fish they had seen earlier. He swam closer to the rocks near the shore. The stone was worn and rough, covered in coral and algae. He saw three tiny almost translucent angelfish swimming together. He was fascinated by the three fish, although they were plain looking, the three swam so that they made up a perfect triangle.

Kiku lost track of the time as he followed the three fish. He was captured by their perfect unity; yet, for whatever reason the three fish broke apart and swam off in separate directions. It was at that moment that he heard the shrill call of Captain Kirkland's whistle.

He headed back to the boat where he saw Ludwig and Feli. He wrestled off his flippers before he climbed up the ladder. He gasped as someone pressed against him, their arms wrapping firmly around his neck. Kiku tried to say something, anything really, but instead he sputtered out incoherent nonsense.

Feli quickly released him from his tight embrace and smiled, "Where did you run off to? I was kind of scared that you drowned," he added the last part with a sheepish grin.

"O-oh, I just saw these three fish," Kiku murmured softly.

"Were they pretty looking?" Feli asked.

"Oh, not really, I suppose, they were just…" The Asian's voice drifted as he tried to find a way to say exactly _what_ had made him fascinated by those fish.

"Looks like you found Kiku," Ludwig noted with a glance towards Feli as he walked over to where the other two men stood.

"Okay," The captain called, "We're going to be heading back to the resort now. Don't do anything stupid before we get there."

Kiku took his seat, Ludwig ended up in the middle with the other two on either side. "Did you two have a good time?" Kiku asked as he looked first to Feli and then to Ludwig.

"Yup!" Feli laughed, he had the sort of relaxed, airy laugh that was contagious to all those who heard it.

"Yeah, the fish were nice," Ludwig agreed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, but," Feli paused, chewing slightly on his lower lip before continuing, "hanging out with you guys was probably the best part."

Kiku nodded with a gentle, soft smile on his lips, "I agree."

Upon Kiku's encouragement, Feli continued, "Well, going on a vacation all by yourself is sort of boring, do you guys want to go get a drink with me later?"

"Yes, of course," Kiku replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. Kiku had always been reserved, and that made it difficult to branch out and make a lot of new friends. Regardless of him barely knowing Ludwig or Feli, he certainly felt closer to them than any of the kids at his college. Other than maybe Alfred.

Ludwig nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Yay! Thank you!" Feli exclaimed as he threw himself across Ludwig's lap and caught both the German and Kiku in a hug.

"Schiβe!" Ludwig exclaimed in surprise as Feli's arms tightened around him and also pressed Kiku's body close to his. In this short second Ludwig realized that Feli smelt a lot like tangerines whereas Kiku smelt more like a cherry blossom. This realization caused his face to flush. He should _not _be thinking about how they smelt. "Mein Gott, I'm turning into my brother," he muttered in shock.

"Hm?" Kiku murmured, raising his eyebrow slightly as Feli released them from the hug.

"Nothing," Ludwig replied, running his hand through his wet hair to slick it back.

The three sat in silence for a while; until Feli started up a conversation. Once again, Feli babbled on happily about an assortment of topics while Kiku listened. Ludwig listened for a while, only upon hearing the quiet buzz of his phone, he was then distracted by thoughts of his brother.

Ludwig willed himself to not look at the phone and just focus on whatever Feli was saying. Although the German wouldn't want to admit it, his brother had a huge influence on him; and, ignoring him wasn't easy.

Soon, the boat had docked. Kiku waited with Ludwig and Feli until most of the crowd had dissipated, at which point he headed off the boat.

"So," Feli remarked, a bounce in his step as he walked in between Kiku and Ludwig, "Where do you want to go?" He turned around so he was walking backwards, grinning happily at the two other men.

"Actually," Ludwig remarked, rather softly, his phone in his hand, "I have a call I have to make."

"Aw," Feli murmured, sticking his lower lip out in a pout, "Okay, maybe some other time then?" He added, his expression shifting back into a happier one.

Ludwig nodded, "Yeah," He slowed his pace to a halt, both Kiku and Feli doing the same.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow then?" Feli asked with a smile, he looked towards Ludwig and then Kiku.

"Yes, that would be fine," Kiku replied with a tiny smile, "Unfortunately, my phone doesn't work internationally but my room at the resort is 105."

"Mine is 207, feel free to call through the hotel," Ludwig remarked.

"Cool! Well, how about we meet up tomorrow at noon?" Feli offered, "Oh! And my room is 401, in case you need to know that," He added with a sheepish smile.

"Well, it was nice seeing you both again," Ludwig noted with a nod before turning to walk down the boardwalk towards the resort.

"Goodbye," Kiku replied with a slight wave.

"Bye!" Feli called cheerily before turning back to look at the petit Asian. "So, since Ludwig had to bail, do you want to go out for like ice cream or something? You didn't seem like much of a drinker."

"Yes, that would be nice," Kiku replied with a grin. "Oh, but first I should go find Alfred."

"I think he's fine," Feli remarked with a lopsided grin, "he's still on the boat talking to Kirkland." Kiku turned his head to look back on the boat and, sure enough, Alfred had yet to leave and was instead engaged in a conversation with the young 'pirate' Captain.

"Oh," Kiku murmured, only to let out a small grasp when Feli's hand closed over his wrist and he was pulled forward.

"Come on," The Italian exclaimed with a grin as he gently pulled Kiku through the crowd of people who had gathered on the boardwalk.

After a few minutes, the duo came to the decision that since they had no idea where to get ice cream in Curacao -and neither felt like being particularly adventurous- they would just head to the small creamery that was connected to the resort.

They were seated in a small round table that was nestled in the comer of the pastel colored shop. Both men had picked to get their ice cream in cups in lieu of in a cone. Feli absentmindedly stirred his chocolate ice cream that was drenched in caramel syrup. "So…." The younger man murmured, "What made you pick Pistachio?" He slightly tipped his head.

"Oh," Kiku muttered, his eyes flickering to the mint colored desert only to shrug, "I don't know, I suppose because I like it," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Every time I go out for anything sweet I always end up getting something_ super_ sweet," Feli noted, pausing to take a bite of his snack. Once he swallowed he continued, "I don't know why, but I have such a major sweet tooth."

"Oh," Kiku murmured upon detecting a drip of chocolate on Feli's face. The Asian man grabbed a napkin and leaned over, dapping it against the side of other man's lip. Only he quickly sat back down and dropped the napkin, "Oh! I apologize I didn't mean to invade your personal space or-"

"Hm?" Feli muttered, his head tilting and his eyebrows furrowing.

"I… Never mind," Kiku let out a sigh before taking a large scoop of his ice cream to distract himself. Said ice cream almost ended up on his lap when he was suddenly startled. His head jerked up, his eyes shooting to Feli- who didn't seem to think anything was amiss; yet, Kiku was almost entirely sure that he had just felt someone's foot brush against his ankle.

Meanwhile, Ludwig stood on the balcony of room 207, his phone in hand. "Gilbert," His voice came out as a rough growl.

"Yeah? Hey, West, how are you doing?" Gil asked, his voice painfully loud.

"You know, it's not much of a break when I constantly have to deal with you being a nuisance," Ludwig fumed.

"Whatcha mean?" Gilbert asked with a false coyness.

"Telling me that I should fuck two _kids_ that I just met isn't exactly productive advice," Ludwig hissed out.

"Once you're 18 you're no longer a kid," Gil replied, a smirk evident in his voice.

"You're an idiot," Ludwig grunted, "You know, either of them could have seen that message, right?"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Gil exclaimed, Ludwig cringed at how loud his brother's voice was, "First, it was German, they couldn't have read it; and, secondly, you saw them again?"

"Yes," Ludwig begrudgingly admitted.

"Awesome! Really, little bro, getting laid would be really good for you, you just have to pick one and-"

"Gilbert."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Ludwig snapped, "I don't know what the hell you think you're-"

"We both know you're gay, so what's the problem?" Gilbert asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you being serious right now? Because if you say yes I swear I'll-"

"Fine, whatever, I relent," Gilbert grumbled, "Will you at least tell me how you saw them again?"

"No."

"Please?"

"On that stupid snorkeling trip you signed me up for," Ludwig remarked, cursing himself for not being better at keeping information from his brother.

"Were they there together? Maybe they're _together_," Gilbert muttered, more to himself than Ludwig, "If so you should totally try to get a threesome."

Upon his brother's comment Ludwig hung up. He rubbed his temples, knowing that he really ought to quit calling his brother. He felt the phone in his hand buzz, he sighed as he picked up the call from Gil.

"So, I'm guessing you hung up on accident?" Gilbert remarked hopefully.

"No," Ludwig replied roughly, "Gilbert, I know you get into a bunch of weird sexual shit but I'm not you."

"Yup, I figured that out a while ago, West," Gil muttered, "I wish you were more like me. I worry about you, you know?"

"Yeah, you make it pretty clear," Ludwig sighed, "Just don't drag two kids I barely know into it."

"Fine," Gilbert relented with a huff.

"And please don't text me all of tomorrow, I'll call you at some point. You never seem to sleep or do anything productive," Ludwig remarked.

"Ouch, I'm wounded," Gil faked hurt, only to quickly drop the façade, "Why? You have big plans?"

"No. Fuck. Don't be weird, but I'm going to see Kiku and Feliciano again. Not that I have to justify myself, but it's nice to have someone to talk to on vacation," Ludwig admitted.

"You're totally going to fuck one of them. Wait! Don't hang up, I'm just kidding," Gilbert added with a laugh.

**And that's the end of chapter 3 :)**

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, your kind words mean a lot and I really do appreciate it. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. (Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done within the week; but, if I don't, don't worry. This story is my baby so I won't abandon it :)) **

**Also, I sort of mentioned this in the chapter but all the conversations/texts between Ludwig and Gilbert are in German. I just don't want to ruin the story by putting in a lot of awful google translate German ^.^' (I would italicize it but since I've been using italics for emphasis throughout, I don't want to confuse people…) **


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig felt the cool breeze rustling through his hair. It was early in the morning, yet the sand was warm underneath his feet. A strange, soft fog hung around the beach, shrouding most of the buildings nearby from his sight.

"Mr. German!" He heard the high, airy voice of Feli calling his name. He turned his head, only to feel a pair of thin arms wrapping around him as someone collided against him. He let out a grunt, but didn't stumble. Ludwig felt another hand on his arm, he glanced over to see Kiku; who, upon meeting his eyes, dipped his head, his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Come on," Feli exclaimed with a grin, his hand wrapping around Ludwig's wrist.

"Why? Where are we going?" Ludwig asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he allowed himself to be pulled down the beach towards the water. The German felt Kiku's hand tightening on his shirt, the smaller male standing very close to his side. Without thinking about it, Ludwig put his arm around him.

"It's a surprise!" Feli said, his voice a purr as he winked. Ludwig raised his eyebrows; which caused Feli to let out a soft laugh. When they had reached the waterline, Feli dropped Ludwig's wrist and grabbed Kiku's hand. Feli ran into the water, pulling Kiku with him.

"Feli!" Kiku exclaimed, a blush coloring his cheeks. The Asian stumbled forward slightly, only to have Feli's fingers slip between his. His dark eyes flickered to their joined hands. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Feli's.

Ludwig parted his lips, wanting to voice some sort of discomfort with the current situation; yet, instead he closed his mouth and said absolutely nothing. Kiku wrapped his arms tightly around Feli's neck as he pressed his body against the other male's. Feli's hands slid down to the small of Kiku's back as he tipped his head, clearly deepening the kiss.

Ludwig let out a cough awkwardly, trying to avert his eyes from the display. Although, he couldn't ignore how strange the situation made him feel. Nor could he ignore how exceptionally warm his whole body felt. When he heard a soft moan, his attention was forced back to Feli and Kiku. The small Asian man's head was pressed against the crook of Feli's neck. Ludwig lifted his hand and coughed loudly.

"Oh!" Feli exclaimed, pulling away slightly from Kiku, "Sorry for leaving you out, Luddy! Come here," he said with a purr as he held out one of his hands.

"Uh, Well, I don't know if I should, Feliciano," Ludwig stated; however, his body betrayed him as he took a step forward.

Kiku moved away from Feli as he walked towards Ludwig, he reached forward, his hand gingerly clutching Ludwig's shirt as he pulled him into the water. "Please don't argue," Kiku murmured softly. He placed his hands on the taller man's chest.

"Are you two sure that-" Ludwig stopped midsentence upon feeling Feli behind him, the smaller male's cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

"You're funny, Luddy," Feli said with a soft, seductive laugh. His hands slipped under Ludwig's shirt as they slid to his stomach. Kiku leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ludwig's neck.

Ludwig suddenly jolted upright in bed. He ran a hand through his blond hair, his heart beating in his chest, his body feeling far too hot. "Schiβe," he grumbled. He glanced over to his clock, it was past noon.

Even when he had been a teenager, he had never overslept. He was now totally convinced that he was turning into Gilbert.

Ludwig stretched, realizing that he must have fallen asleep in his clothes. He let out a groan, frustrated at not only his inability to stop his mind from tainting his perspective of Kiku and Feli but also at his growing state of arousal.

He heard a tiny 'ping' against his window. He frowned as he out of bed and walked over to the large window and door that led out to the balcony. He pulled the curtain back, he heard another soft sound as a tiny pebble hit the window. He frowned as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hey, Mr. German!" Feli called from down below as he jumped up and down waving.

"I apologize, Ludwig-San, I told him not to throw anything," Kiku called. Ludwig admired how the Asian man managed to always keep his voice at the perfect pitch; even when he yelled it was never too loud and always had a soft, melodic quality.

"What are you to doing?" Ludwig asked, a crease forming between his brows.

"Waiting for you, silly," Feli remarked with a grin that almost seemed saucy.

"Oh, yes," Ludwig muttered, more to himself than either of them.

"I'm sorry, I told him that we should call up or go to the door but he insisted on…. Well, throwing stones," Kiku explained, his lips spreading into an awkward smile that held hints of an empathetic understanding.

Ludwig turned and walked back inside, closing the door. The last thing he heard was Feli's call, "Wait! Are you coming down?"

Ludwig first quickly changed his clothes, slicked his blond hair back, and, then, headed out of his room to the ground floor. He walked out to the back of the resort, and onto the stone patio that rested around the pool.

"Hey!" Feli called, only to run towards Ludwig and tackle him in a hug. Ludwig quickly pried the smaller man off before Feli could even get a proper hold on him.

"If you could just refrain from touching me, I would appreciate it," Ludwig remarked with a scowl.

Feli stuck out his lower lip and pouted, "Aw. Well, you seem moody today," he teased as he gently poked Ludwig's side.

Ludwig shot him a look; one that quickly made Feli back up and grab Kiku's arm, pulling the Asian in front of him. "I have a shield," Feli laughed with a grin, his chin resting on Kiku's shoulder.

"U-um, Feli-san, please release me!" Kiku squeaked out, his face flushed red.

Ludwig sighed as he grabbed Feli's hands and pulled him away from Kiku. "Kid, you have got to learn personal space," Ludwig grumbled as he released Feli.

"I'm hardly a kid!" Feli exclaimed, planting his hands on his hips. The display caused Ludwig's lip to twitch as he fought off a smile. Feli tried to seem angry but his efforts were pointless as he just broke down laughing.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing today, exactly?" Ludwig asked, still fighting off the urge to smile.

"Kiku and I were talking about going to the aquarium," Feli replied.

"Okay, lead the way," Ludwig remarked, extending his arm. Feli let out a laugh as he walked forward, a spring in his step that almost made it look like he was skipping. Ludwig slowed his pace a little, lamost reaching over to touch Kiku's arm or something, luckily he stopped himself. "Sorry about him constantly bothering you," Ludwig remarked with a frown.

"Oh, it's fine," Kiku replied with a smile, "It's not like he's your responsibility; he is his own person after all."

Feli turned around so that he was walking backwards, "I can hear you guys, you know!" he chirped.

"Good, then maybe it'll teach you what _space _is," Ludwig remarked.

"Whatever you say, Luddy, I know you think my antics are cute," Feli purred with a wink, before turning back around.

"W-what did you just say!?" Ludwig growled out.

"Hm? Nothing," Feli replied with a smile, looking over his shoulder at them.

Ludwig glanced towards Kiku. "He doesn't mean anything by it, he's just, well, flirty," Kiku quietly explained, hoping it was quiet enough that only Ludwig heard.

Ludwig just grimaced as the bubbly Italian led them to the small aquarium. It had a pale, worn blue colored roof, and sun bleached yellowy walls. The aquarium seemed very small and local; not to mention that it seemed to be part of the resort.

Upon entering it, the building had a dry, arid feel. It wasn't at all like any aquarium Kiku had been to before. Archways led outside, letting the warm air and natural light in. The building was largely unpainted and concrete; yet, it still felt very open and relaxed. Kiku recalled when he went to an aquarium when he was little, it had been a dark, heavily air-conditioned place. Nothing like where he was now.

"Oh! Look!" Feli squealed with joy, pointing, "They have touch tanks!" and with that, the over-eager man had ran over to said tanks.

"Can I ask you something sort of blunt?" Ludwig asked, looking at Kiku, the petit Asian nodded so he continued, "Feliciano's gay, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, sort of, I'm not sure, I think he's bisexual," Kiku replied, "Why?" He wondered if Ludwig's interest stemmed from a romantic interest in Feli or if he was simply uncomfortable with Feli's sexuality.

Ludwig shrugged, "I'm wondering how serious to take his flirting."

"Oh, don't worry, it isn't exclusive to you," Kiku explained, he gestured to where Feli was now talking to a pretty girl, who appeared to work at the Aquarium. "He seems to do it to everyone," he clarified.

Ludwig grunted slightly, "He's been flirting with you then?"

"O-oh, well," Kiku stammered out, his face flushing red, "I suppose but I-"

Ludwig slightly raised his hand, "Relax, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kiku nodded a little before staring forward with a blank expression. Ludwig realized that Kiku and he hadn't even talked about themselves, just Feliciano; which was weird. He let out a grunt.

"So, why do you use Japanese honorifics in English?" Ludwig asked, trying to dissipate the tense atmosphere.

"Oh, normally I don't," Kiku replied, "I started when I met Alfred-San, he told me that I should. I guess he that they were cool," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "I've only ever used them with him though… Well, until you and Feli. Wait, do you want me to stop? I'm sorry, I will if it's annoying."

"No, it's fine," Ludwig replied, being careful not to admit that he liked it.

"Oh, okay," Kiku replied with a sigh before looking away. It was silent for a few moments. Kiku's thoughts drifted to the conversation Ludwig and he had had about Feli. "What about you, Ludwig-san?" Kiku blurted out suddenly, only to hastily look away, "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry, never mind. Act like I didn't say that."

Ludwig raised his eyebrow, "What about me?"

"N-nothing!" Kiku squeaked out, clasping his hands together. Ludwig noticed that the other man was rather attractive when he was flustered. He let out a huff, he was not some hormonal teenager on spring break for God's sake. He was a grown man who shouldn't be acting like a child; yet, Kiku and Feli had _both _seemed to regress him to such a level.

"Hey!" Feli called, waving them over. Kiku hastily used that as an excuse to escape the awkward atmosphere. "Look, they have stingrays that you can touch."

"Cool," Kiku softly noted as he leaned over the side of the shallow pool.

"The lady who works here, her name's Mary, by the way, said that we might be able to feed them! Isn't that awesome?" Feli gushed.

"S-sure?" Kiku offered nervously, Ludwig just grunted a little. Feli rolled his eyes as he walked behind Kiku and put his hand over the smaller male's. Kiku let out a squeak in protest as Feli placed his hand in the water. Within seconds, a large stingray had glided over, its soft skin rubbing along Kiku's palm.

"See? It's not so bad," Feli laughed, releasing Kiku as he resumed his position to the left of him.

Kiku nodded a little, pulling his hand out of the water. Suddenly, a stingray swam over and slammed its fin against the side of the pool, splashing water against Kiku. The small man let out a squeak as he stumbled back, only to be steadied by a large hand on the small of his back. Ludwig pulled his hand away from Kiku without meeting his eye.

"That means they want attention," Feli remarked with a grin as he leaned against the side of the concrete pool, "Come here, Luddy!" He laughed, latching onto Ludwig's arm and pulling him up to the edge of the pool.

"I can see them, do I have to touch them?" Ludwig asked. Feli nodded with a wide smile. Ludwig sighed and placed his hand in the water, a stingray swam over, sliding underneath his hand. "They're surprisingly soft," Ludwig noted, removing his hand.

"Aren't they? I like them," Feli cooed.

Then, all too quickly, Mary was back. She was a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with blonde hair that Kiku doubted was natural. "Hello," She said in a sing-song, sickeningly sweet voice. She placed a pail on the edge of the pool, Kiku discreetly peered inside to see a bunch of little dead fish.

"Hi," Feli replied, equally cheerful.

"So, you guys can feed them if you want," Mary remarked with a smile, revealing her beautiful, perfectly straight, very white teeth.

Kiku hastily shook his head, but Feli piped up, "I want to!"

Mary returned his grin with a smile, "Okay, so take a fish in your hand," She instructed, picking up one of the little dead fish.

"That's disgusting," Ludwig grumbled softly, causing Kiku to smile.

"Hold it in your fist so that most of it is out of your hand," She remarked, "oh, like this," she murmured, carefully fixing Feli's hand, "and tuck your thumb under your fingers or one of the stingrays might nibble on it," She let out a soft giggle, "There! Perfect~"

"She's like a cradle robber, Feliciano is way too young for her," Ludwig muttered, finding himself becoming more annoyed with the situation.

Kiku nodded, "I agree."

Feli placed his hand, with the dead fish in it, in the water. Only to laugh when a stingray ate the food right out of his hand. At this point, almost everyone in the aquarium had meandered over to see what was going on. "Thanks for letting me feed them," Feli remarked with a smile.

"Oh, sure, any time! Anyone else want to try?" she asked sweetly, looking at the crowd.

Feli rejoined Ludwig and Kiku, who had moved awkwardly to the furthest edge of the crowd. "Hey," he called with a grin, "you guys should have tried."

Kiku and Ludwig exchanged a look before Kiku remarked, "I'm quite fine not doing that, Feli-san."

Feli rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say."

The trio then went to look at the rest of the aquarium. From venomous lionfish to the beautiful and elegant queen angelfish, the aquarium held all sorts of creatures. Feli kept up his ever cheerful chatter as they walked from tank to tank.

Since the building was quite small, within thirty minutes they had walked through the entire thing. "I'm hungry," Feli muttered.

"Oh, do you want to go get something to eat?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah," Feli remarked with a sheepish grin.

"There's a restaurant close to here, near the resort," Ludwig noted.

"That'll work," Kiku said with a small laugh.

"I hope they have pasta," Feli mumbled, smiling to himself in a cute, innocent way as the three left the aquarium.

"Hm?" Kiku murmured.

"Oh, well I really like pasta," Feli remarked, "My grandfather always makes it in the restaurant so I eat a lot of it but… now that I'm so far from home it's the one thing that makes me think of it. Is that weird?"

"No, I understand," Kiku replied with a smile.

"I like being away from home too though," Feli added, his smile widening, "It's refreshing and adventurous."

Ludwig grunted slightly, "I hate adventure."

"Aw, Luddy, quit being a stick in the mud!" Feli teased, lightly punching Ludwig's arm. The gesture earned him a scowl from the larger man.

Kiku couldn't help but grin upon watching the exchange; although, just as quickly, he managed to bring his expression back to one of neutrality. "Kiku, you have a pretty smile," Feli noted.

"W-what?" Kiku stammered.

"It's true, doesn't he have a pretty smile, Luddy?" Feli remarked, his orange colored eyes flickering toward the tall German.

"Do I have to answer?" Ludwig asked, slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Feli exclaimed, quite exasperated.

Ludwig glanced towards Kiku expectantly. "W-what? I can't smile on command," He sputtered.

"Aw, please Kiku," Feli murmured sweetly, sticking his lip out in a very dramatic pout.

Kiku couldn't help but smile at his ridiculousness. "You do have a nice smile," Ludwig noted, a comment that caused a deep red blush to color Kiku's cheeks.

Kiku, who was now quite flustered, managed out a barely audible "T-thanks."

Feli went back to his mindless chatter about all sort of things; ranging from how cool the lizards that inhabited the island were to how hungry he was. Within a few moments they had reached a small stand that appeared to be selling sandwiches. Although Feli was disappointed at the lack of pasta, he was starving. So, all in all, the stand was a blessing indeed.

Soon the three of them were sitting in cheap multicolored plastic chairs around an equally tacky table.

"Thanks again," Feli murmured with a smile before taking a bite out of his sandwich; he paused to swallow and then continued, "Really, it means a lot that you were willing to come with me. It's really lonely all by yourself."

"Oh, it really is no problem," Kiku hastily replied, "Alfred-san is fine on his own. He actually had some plan to stalk out the dock in search of Captain Kirkland so…"

"Don't worry about it, Feliciano," Ludwig remarked, "As I mentioned previously, I am traveling alone too."

"You mentioned before, Ludwig-san, that your brother made you travel," Kiku paused for a moment before continuing, "Why didn't he come with you?"

"I don't know," Ludwig replied, leaning back in his chair, "I'm sure he made some harebrained plan about why I had to be here alone."

"Let's call him and ask!" Feli exclaimed happily.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you being serious?"

"Yes! Totally!" Feli replied eagerly.

"No. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you call my brother," Ludwig remarked gruffly.

"Whhhhy?" Feli drawled throwing himself down over the table dramatically. "What if I start crying?"

"Then I'll get up and walk away," Ludwig stated bluntly.

"Pleeeaaaase, Luddy?" Feli begged.

"Fine," Ludwig grunted, pulling out his phone and dialing his brother's number.

"Hey, West! What's going on?" Gilbert's loud, obnoxious voice coming from the tiny speaker.

Feli and Kiku exchanged a look, from the little they had overheard, Ludwig's brother was speaking German.

"Can you act normal for five minutes?" Ludwig asked in German.

"Sure, why?"

"I'm with two people who apparently want to talk to you," Ludwig murmured hesitantly, "And I really need you to not say anything weird."

"West, I'm never weird," Gilbert replied with an obnoxious laugh, "What do these two people want? Wait! Oh, shit, is it the hot American kids! Fuck yes, pass the phone over!"

Ludwig grimaced, Feli staring at him expectantly, "Don't say anything bad. _Anything_. Oh, and you have to speak in English."

"Why?" Gilbert whined dramatically.

"Because, they don't speak German," Ludwig grumbled. "Okay, you're on speaker," he remarked, switching over to English.

"Hello, I'm Feliciano, but call me Feli," Feli exclaimed, "I'm sure you don't know who I am, but I'm trying to figure out how Luddy ended up here all alone. Why didn't you come with him?"

"Hey, I'm Gilbert. And, uh… Because he needs to live a little, and if I were there he'd just bitch at me the whole time," Gil explained with a heavy German accent, "Plus I want him to get involved in a hot threesome," he muttered in German. Ludwig glared at the phone; clueing Kiku in that whatever Gilbert said in German made Ludwig become uncomfortable.

"That isn't really a real reason," Kiku murmured softly with a frown, "Oh, sorry," he added weakly.

"It's no problem, kiddo, I have tons of other reasons," Gilbert remarked, "Like West would've hated having me there. And because I'm too lazy to leave Germany. So, I know Feli, which one are you?"

"My name is Kiku Honda if that's what you're asking," Kiku replied.

"Yup, okay, well is that all?" Gilbert asked.

"Yup," Feli replied.

"'Kay, be nice to West," Gilbert said, only then to switch back to German, "West, you should kidnap them and bring them to Germany! Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"No," Ludwig remarked gruffly as he hung up. He turned towards Kiku and Feli, "And that's my brother."

"I think he seems interesting," Feli replied with a grin, "Not as interesting as you, of course, Luddy!"

"Yes, perfectly pleasant, I'm sure," Kiku agreed only to look at Ludwig with a quizzical expression. Ludwig sighed, hoping that Kiku hadn't managed to figure out what his brother had been saying based solely on his facial expressions. Ludwig normally had a great poker face. Normally, he had a stable uneventful life. Normally, he didn't have weird dreams about two men. But, Gilbert seemed to be able to screw up his whole life without even being there.

**Look! I updated when I said I would :D The next update will probably be in two or three weeks though, so you'll have to wait awhile ^^;**

**I hope that you've enjoyed reading thus far! (If so, review and let me know; feedback makes me a better author XD) **


End file.
